Playing for Keeps
by AAnitab
Summary: He sank to his knees and leaned against the door as if he could reach through it to get to her. “I promised Kate I’d keep her safe and I will. You can’t have her, Kate’s mine.” Kate/Nick romantic smut. Updated through chapter 7, here's the smut I promised
1. back alleys

Title: Playing for Keeps

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: I own nothing. Believe me, my bank accounts would be so very different if I got even a tiny piece of anything from Special Unit two. This is very much a Kate/Nate romance fic and is NC-17 by the end. Be aware.

Pairing: Kate Benson/Nick O'Malley

Rating: NC-17, for committed romantic smut, my specialty

Kate/Nick SU2

Playing for Keeps

By AnitaB

Chapter 1: Back alleys

Something felt just so damn good. Like that warm sheets feeling that made you want to stretch out and cuddle it closer. Kate felt the heat flow over her eager skin to burn her wrists, her lips, and the line of her waist. She tasted coffee and a Chicago chili dog on her tongue… on his tongue.

//Nick O'Malley.\\

It was her partner kissing her, pinning her hands to the wall and palming her side. Kate didn't struggle against his grip or the rub of his stubble against her face. She gloried in it, opened to the low groan on his lips and the urgent dance of his tongue. That hard, lean body pressed closer along hers as his hands loosened.

"Kate? You in there?" His hand moved from her hip to cup her jaw as his eyes searched hers. She barely stopped herself from leaning forward to get his lips back.

"I …I think so, O'Malley. What happened to me?"

His eyes stayed on her face, not seeming sure she was really the one in control and she could understand why. His partner Kate Benson didn't kiss him back unless she was possessed. She also didn't usually let herself get this close to Nick. No matter how much she wanted to.

"A link. Succubus body jumper." Nick didn't step back. Good thing really, since she knew her knees wouldn't yet hold her weight. Plus she had to admit that she liked the feel of Nick pressed so close. "What do you remember?"

She knew the question was important and searched past the feel of his arms. "I … we were at that pawn shop owned by Carl's scumbag second cousin. You were hitting him in the face. I saw this necklace…" Kate fought to see the jewelry in her mind and couldn't. Everything was fuzzy around the edges, artificially blurry. "I … I can't remember what it looked like."

"It doesn't want you to." Nick let go of her wrists, his hands moving to help her stand on her own. Her hands naturally fell to his shoulders, her body staying close to his. But not close enough. "That's how you got invaded and that's how we're gonna get it out of you. Come with me."

"It's … it's still in me?"

"They feed on male energy. When they don't get it, they take over their hosts to go find it." Nick steadied her for another second before slowly pulling completely away. "Let's find out."

For a second, Kate felt normal. Then that deliberately blurry haze started to creep around the edges of her vision. Just like the slide of the gorgeous gold chain through her fingers and the weight of a locket in her palm.

"Nick!" Kate shoved a hand through the haze, desperately wrapping her fingers around his. "It's still here."

Those arms pulled her flush against his chest and his jaw rubbed along her temple. The haze cleared and Kate clung to the lean strength of his ribs. "I'm here, Kate. I got you and I'm not letting go."

//Succubus… feeds on male energy. The old stories told about men being loved to death.\\ "I'm draining you, aren't I? I'm hurting you."

She didn't realize she'd tried to jerk away until he caught her face in both hands and forced her to meet his eyes. "Kate, I'm not letting you go. Accept it and let's go kick some succubus ass." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and insanely it both calmed her down and cleared her mind. The faster they got her succubus free the sooner Nick wouldn't be meat on the menu.

"Okay, we gotta hurry."

She adored the smile and laugh on his lips as he took the hand she offered him. "Yeah, as much as I don't mind feeding a gorgeous woman, even my resistance has a limit."

Kate tried not to melt inside at the tender look on his face and the warm strength of his hand clinging to hers. Damn, she just wanted to eat him up, pin him to this alley wall and drown herself in his heat and caring… and his kiss…

And she couldn't even believe it was just the damn body jumping man-eater she'd picked up at the pawn shop. "Great, this time I get to hit Carl's scumbag second cousin."

"Ooh, violence. I like this side you…" Nick walked beside her cheerfully. His worry only showed in the fierce, unbreakable grip of his hand in hers and the steady lock of his eyes on her face.

"Then you'll love it when I shove my gun in his face." Lengthening her step, Kate looked away from those concerned eyes. "Nick, what did I do before you had to pin me to an alley wall?"

"It wasn't you, Kate." Nick's immediate defense of her was sweet. But at her glare he answered the question. "The succubus took you down the street to a bar. When I caught up with the two of you, it was about to go home with a biker. He took the hint when I shoved my gun in his face." His fingers tightened, his arm pulling her closer to his side. "The succubus was … harder to convince."

000


	2. Pawnshops

000

Title: Playing for Keeps

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 2: Pawnshops

Nick would never forget the instant rage that filled him at the sight of Kate in the biker's lap. His hands were under her shirt and her knees were hooked around his waist.

His Kate was in another man's arms. His girl was clinging to another man's shoulders and rubbing against another man's chest.

And her eyes were completely empty. Something had taken her body and was using it like a mindless doll. //Fucking hell, no!// He didn't remember crossing the floor, just dragging her into his arms and shoving his gun half down the biker's throat. He remembered dragging a struggling Kate down the road. He remembered buttoning her shirt as her empty body rubbed against his and her hands tried to open his shirt.

He caught her wrists just as the Kate doll caught his lips with hers. And Nick got lost. He fell into the taste, heat, and softness of a kiss he'd never thought to get.

And even better, somewhere in the middle of it all, Nick felt the body in his arms become Kate. Suddenly, she was there, kissing him back with the sweetest little moan, inviting him closer, deeper with the slow parting of her lips.

And now she was clinging to his hand and looking guilty. Kate didn't have a single damn thing to ever feel guilty for.

"Kate," Nick pulled her close, his free hand sliding along her jaw. "Listen to me. We are going to fix this and I'm not letting you out of my sight until we do. You're safe with me, Kate."

Suddenly she was in his arms again, her arms tight around his neck. "I know that, Nick. We're partners. We take care of each other. I don't want to hurt you, Nick."

He wasn't hurting. He was enjoying this chance to touch her way more than he had any right to. "Think of it like protecting me from beating up the next guy your body jumper picks out." //For that point…// Nick pulled back and held both her hands. "We are about to enter a pawn shop run by Carl's scumbag second cousin. If it makes you lay a finger on him, I'm gonna shoot him in the head."

"Oh, god, I'll shoot myself in the head first."

"I have another idea, but don't shoot me, Kate." He looked away, cowardly he knew, but Nick didn't want to see the look on her face. "If we feed your…guest some energy, it might give you more control."

"How… much energy, Nick? I don't want to hurt you."

//You could never hurt me, Kate.// "Just enough… to keep you safe." //Too much and it would be too hard to let you go.// "Well, Kate? Can I kiss you?"

Her eyes fell to his lips and he treasured the sight of need in her eyes. And it was her eyes, not the succubus. The sight of her empty and doll-like wouldn't leave his memory. Possibly ever. And then the tip of her tongue swiped across her lip as she nodded and Nick wasn't allowed to think anymore. He had to kiss Kate… right now. Nick threaded his fingers into her hair and leaned in to touch her lips with his. //Kate,// Soft, warm, sweet and so absolutely perfect. She opened in invitation and he answered, sliding inside to savor the taste and response of her.

"Nick," He adored her response, loved the grip of her fingers in his hair and the dance of her tongue. He loved that she pressed closer even as she dragged herself away. "I…I think I'm good now. Let's go."

"I know you're good. Let's kick some gnome ass." Hands intertwined, Nick led a half-smiling Kate to the pawn shop door. Releasing her fingers, he watched the sway of her hips as she stalked angrily across to the cash counter. //God, you're beautiful, Kate.//

"You must like being beaten, right, Mike?" Her hands braced wide on the counter and she leaned closer in a threat worthy of applause. "You sellin' dangerous link objects here?"

"What?! No, detective. I only sell good, safe, human objects. Jewelry, guns, guitars, and DVDs."

"Really, Mike. So that isn't a blue fairy blood dagger under the glass of a hormilca ritual death pouch on the wall or a …"

"Those. Those are movie props. A sci-fi fan brings them in all the time." He shrugged. "They sell high."

"Mike, Mike, Mike. Come clean or the only things left in this store will be mousetraps and sweating to the oldies tapes. So where do you keep the succubus lockets?"

They'd spent so much time reading their own little lying gnome that his cousin was like glass. He glanced at a part of the jewelry case before he started lying.

Nick followed her lead and ignored the scumbag too. He then followed the sway of her hips to the right section of the wall, his fingers sliding along the curve of her waist to her hip. "Do you see it, Kate?"

Her body leaned closer into his arm as she scanned the rack of chains. "It's not helping that it isn't letting me remember what the damn thing looks like."

"Your guest doesn't want it found. So don't look and let's see how it reacts to them." Nick turned her away from the jewelry and carefully covered her eyes. "See if your body jumped avoids one of them." Taking her hand, he held her palm over the first locket in the row. Then the next, then the next and the next.

"Nothing. It's not here, Nick." He heard the anger and the edge of desperation in her voice, felt it in the tightening grip of her fingers through his. "It's gone."

"Kate," He couldn't help it. Nick had to hug her, catching his girl close against his ribs to bury his face into her hair. "We'll find it, Kate, if we have to dangle Carl from his ankles in all the jewelry in Chicago."

Her hands crept over his shoulders to hold on tight. Tension left her muscles as she took in a shaky breath and melted into his arms. "What would I do without you?"

"Pin me to an alley wall and rip off all my clothes?" The eager note in his voice was only half joking. As long as it was Kate and not the mindless doll, she could rip off his clothes anywhere.

"You wish, O'Malley." She pushed him back with a smile and a laugh. But now more of her normal strength and determination were on her face. "Let's ask our dear friend Mike where the locket went."

//God, you're amazing, Kate.//

000

It was amazing and beautiful and weird. It was like Nick was feeding her courage and confidence even as he fed energy to the damn link borrowing her skin. The more Nick touched her, the better and more in control she felt. Even as he cracked jokes about getting stripped in an alley.

No one could possibly be in better hands than she was. And staying in those hands was step one in her plans. Fingers intertwined, Kate stepped out of his arms and led the way back to the pawn shop cash counter. "Mike, Mike, Mike… something's missing from that rack." She shot her free hand out to close around the lying little gnome's throat. "And if you want *this* back," Nails tightened just enough to start cutting off his air. "You're going to tell us exactly how to get it back." Nick felt warm as he leaned in over her shoulder.

"I'd hurry if I were you. She's not known for her patience or forgiveness."

Mike coughed and cringed around her nails for a second, scrabbling through a stack of sales receipts. One scrap of paper was held out to Nick in shaking fingers. "Her, 20 minutes ago. Knew what it really was."

Kate smiled and squeezed a little tighter before letting go. "Thank you for doing your civic duty." With another threatening glare she turned and followed Nick outside. Still holding her hand, he scanned the sales slip. "Well, O'Malley, what we get?"

"A credit card and a partial name. Guess we should give it to our geek back at HQ, maybe he can track her down."

"Sounds good, but if I even look like I'm gonna touch him…"

"I'll knock you cold and lock you in a holding cell." Damn, there were reasons she loved working with Nick O'Malley. "Same goes for any other man in the office, Kate. I'm not gonna let you do anything, or anyone, that you'll regret later. I promise you that, Kate."

He was so good at this, at loyalty and trust. So much better than he ever realized. Kate found her fingertips at the stubbled line of his jaw before she'd realized she had moved. "Thank you, Nick."

She half got her hand back to her side when he caught it and wound their fingers together. "So let's get back before you owe me your first born."

"That's a debt you wouldn't want to collect. You've met my little sister and we Bensons are not the easiest bunch to deal with." The car, yards away at the curb, seemed so close and so far as they walked hand in hand towards it.

"I don't know. A mini-Kate might be the perfect mascot for Special Unit 2. Carl could be strapped into a baby backpack to carry her around." His laugh and easy smile calmed her nerves. It was comfortable to touch him constantly. And then they got to the passenger's door of the car.

"I can see Carl playing Rumpelstiltskin, can't you?" Kate made herself release his hand and reach for the door handle. But he beat her to it, with one hand settling warm in the small of her back.

"Only if the baby could spin straw into gold. Otherwise, he'd just take the girl."

Kate settled into the seat and felt cold all over as the last bit of touch was pulled away. "Yup, that's our lech Carl." She paused a moment, bad pictures forming behind her eyes. "Nick? If Carl even looks at me…"

Nick, starting the car replied without a pause or a breath. "I'll break his eyes, hands and skull. And then feed him to the links in the subbasement. I promised to keep you safe, Kate, and I will."

She could feel the protective warmth of him, head to toe and reached out to feel the hard line of his arm against her palm. "I couldn't wish for a better partner, Nick."

That arm moved so his fingers could find and intertwine with hers. His jaw twitched and clenched as his eyes stayed determinedly on the road before him. Then his lips pressed against her knuckles with enough care and concern to close her eyes. "Neither could I, Kate, neither could I."

//Oh, Nicky,// Completely separate from the succubus invading her skin, Kate wanted him. She needed his arms around her, his lips on hers. She wanted to hold him, to feel all his heat, strength, and loyalty as close as she could get him. Closer.

//Damnit, O'Malley. What are you doing to me?//

000


	3. Inside not so safe walls

Title: Playing for Keeps

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 3: Inside not so safe walls

Nick couldn't let her go. He couldn't sit in this car and listen to her voice tell him such gorgeous things and not touch her or kiss her. How the hell was he going to give her up after they got rid of her fucking house guest? How could he possibly give up the touch of her fingers and lips, the look in her eyes the way she reached for him? How could he make himself go back to that cold arm's length distance?

He wasn't the best partner here. He was an asshole. Kate Benson, his friend and loyal partner, was in danger in so much more than a physical way, and all he could focus on was the way she fit in his arms.

Kate deserved so much better than him. But he was here and Nick would be everything she needed or kill himself trying.

The emotional aftermath would just have to be washed away by a trunkload of hard liquor later. "Come on, Kate, we got some 'splaining to do."

Damnit, he loved that smile and couldn't help reaching for her hand outside the car. Then Kate sent his pulse flying as she looked at his lips and licked her own. "Nick, I really don't want to wake up kissing Carl…"

Another weight to carry later. But it was another second of memory to hold onto. "I think a little snack is in order." Nick slid both hands around her waist and thrilled at the heat of her hands sliding up his chest. Then her lips reached his and he could only feel. And taste and touch. //Kate,\\

Mindless moments later, Nick found both his hands in her hair and his body pressing hers against the side of the car. Her knee climbed the side of his hip and her nails dug into his shoulders to pull him closer. Kate was kissing him with enough urgency to steal his breath and his restraint. "Nick,"

Her voice drove a shiver and a twitch through all his muscles. He was going to break his own promise if he didn't pull back now. "Kate," Forcing himself back from her lips, he couldn't stop a little jolt of pleasure at the slow release of her hands and the melting heat in her eyes. Kate enjoyed this as much as he did. "That should hold us for awhile."

He adored the shakiness in her voice with her answer. "Yeah, I think so. Let's go, then." Kate practically glued herself to his side through the walk into the drycleaner's store front, the security checkpoint, and the explanation to Isaac and Jonathon. Kate nearly buried herself into his ribcage as he explained his role as "Walking snack food" in their succubus management plan. Then he had to let her go. Nick forced his grip open to let the female medic take her off to be checked out. It was painfully cold, especially since he wanted to cuddle the 'little girl lost' look off Kate's face… and couldn't.

"See you soon, Kate."

"You betcha, Nick."

He dragged his eyes off Kate and forced them to the computer screen. The database of link info was waiting for his search keywords. And he was going to get to work on solving Kate's possession problem. He wasn't going to get up and go wait for her to get done with the physical exam.

Nope, he was staying right here, not staring at the door Kate had gone through minutes ago. He wanted to go to her, see her, touch her. Nick needed to know his Kate was okay, he needed to believe it, feel it in his every nerve.

Then before his staring eyes the door he wasn't watching flew open on its hinges and geek boy appeared. "Nick!"

Through that open door, another voice yelled his name. And this voice owned his every nerve. //Kate, darlin'.\\ Shoving past the startled tech, Nick ran towards the holding cells, towards the sound of Kate screaming his name.

Just as suddenly the sound stopped and the silence was even worse. Nick burst his lungs to run even faster. The crowd at her cell door looked at him and got out of the way.

"Kate!" She was on the floor, hair thrown over her face. "Open the door, now." Nick held one hand out blindly for a key. His eyes never left the boneless sprawl of Kate's body. "Kate, look at me. I'm here." His hand shot out to fist in the nearest lab coat and drag someone closer. "Get me the door key."

"No, don't." Her head lifted, but it wasn't Kate looking at him out of those eyes. "Leave it locked."

//Kate, god, no. Please.\\ Her body pulled itself to hands and knees and crawled towards the glass that kept him from touching her. The thing wearing her body glared at him, hate written on Kate's face. "Let her go."

"No, human, I have uses for this body." The succubus knelt right on the other side of the glass and ran Kate's hands along her thighs. "And you're not gonna get in my way anymore, Nick."

"Like hell, I'm not." He sank to his knees and leaned against the door as if he could reach through it to get to her. "I promised Kate I'd keep her safe and I will. You can't have her, Kate's mine."

Kate's head angled and her lips smiled. But Kate still wasn't there and Nick could see it and feel it. But he couldn't stop it. "I already have her." Her fingers moved to the buttons of her shirt. "I can do anything I want to her… with her… as her." The buttons opened, one by one, exposing pale skin to light. "But you won't let me feed."

Nick felt so helpless trapped kneeling on this side of the damn glass while Kate was losing her clothes on the other side. He couldn't reach her. "I fed you. Let me in there and I'll feed you." He had to get past this damn door, any way he could. "You've never tasted anything like me before. Let me in."

"No!" Kate's hands left her clothes and slammed against the glass. "You don't feed me. You bury me in useless emotions. I can't eat that." Kate's doll eyes left his for the first time since she'd lifted her head. Nick followed her gaze to some nameless tech in a lab coat. And he was staring at Kate in a way that was going to get him a chest full of bullet holes.

"Send that one in. He tastes full of lust."

//Hell, no. Hell-fucking no.\\ "Get him out of here, now!" Out of the corner of his eyes, Nick saw the flurry of movement as several armed agents dragged the man away. "It's me or no one. Let me in."

"Really," Kate's body laughed, stripped the shirt away and ran teasing fingers along her belt buckle. "Could you kill this body? Could you take out that gun of yours and spill her blood over the floor? 'Cause I could." The buckle opened and those delicate fingers toyed with the button. "I can kill her. You couldn't stop me." The succubus pressed both Kate's hands to the glass, body rocking subtly. "You keep starving me and I'll do worse to her." It took all his control to keep his eyes on her face. "I'll walk her out of here, take her to the darkest bar I can find, get someone to take her home. Someone who won't mind when she starts fighting back. Someone who won't care." Her hips arched, faking sex almost against the glass, inches from his hands. "I'll wake her up, Nick O'Malley, right in the middle of it all. She'll feel everything, remember everything. If you don't let me feed."

//Goddammit, no.\\ "Over my dead body, you bitch queen from hell." His fingers twitched against the glass at the sound of her laugh.

"I can work with that, Nick. So are we gonna deal or am I gonna give your pretty, little partner the night of her life." The succubus stood and danced Kate's body back to pose on the prison cot like she was tied to it. "Well, Nicky?"

Still on his knees, Nick tried to think past his desperate need to touch her. He had to plan, had to save his Kate from this soulless creature wearing her, threatening her with rape. Kate would not suffer that while he breathed. //You don't feed me. You bury me.\\

Every time he'd touched Kate, she'd come back to him. His skin against hers, his kiss had seemed to help her surface in the alley. In the pawn shop and the street his hand holding hers strengthened her hold on her body.

All he had to do was get in there and touch her, keep touching her until Kate looked at him out of those eyes. Once he had Kate back in his arms, they would have the time to figure it out. Once he got Kate back in his arms…

"We deal," Nick dragged himself to his feet and gestured a tech closer. "Go bring the lab coat back." Eyes still on Kate's face, he made an offer. "Here's the deal. I send in your … lunch, but I come in too. You even look like you're waking Kate up, I'll put a bullet through his skull and you'll starve to death in here." Nick stripped off his coat, rolled up his sleeves and checked the bullets in his gun. "Deal?"

"A full feeding. No halvies and you don't lay a finger on us. You got a deal." Kate's body stretched against the cell's bed and propped an elbow under her head. One hand rubbed her stomach as those eyes looked him up and down. If it had been Kate behind that look… well he wouldn't be bringing another man into the room.

In a low whisper he spoke to the nameless lab coat as he unlocked the door. "You touch her, I take the part off you and feed it to Vine. Lock this door behind you on the way out and clear this hall. No one comes back 'til I call. Understood?"

"Yes, sir, O'Malley. Crystal clear, sir."

"All right, let's go." The next few minutes were going to be hell. Opening the door, Nick left it wide open for the lab coat to follow. "Here's your lunch."

"He looks yummy. Lose the coat and come here, boy." Nick nodded and moved to lean against the wall as close to the cot as he dared.

The coat fell to the floor and Nick watched the succubus turn Kate's senses to the fresh meat. Time to inch closer.

Almost there. An arm's length away, Nick signaled the tech, who turned on a heel and fled.

"Kate," He caught her around the waist and pinned her back on the cot. Hands struggled to control her wrists as his lips moved to her ear. "Come on, Kate, I know you're in there. Come back to me."

//Please, Kate, I need you. Come back to me.\\ Nick controlled the writhing body as best he could and planted a deep, searching kiss on her lips. //Please, Kate, it's me. I'm here. Come back to me.\\

000


	4. Changing the Menu

Title: Playing for Keeps

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 4: Changing the menu

Hands tightened against her skin, lean hips rocked between her thighs, lips ate hungrily at hers, and strong muscles moved and flexed under her hands. It felt so good, so right. It had to be Nick. She was again waking up kissing Nick O'Malley, held so tight in her partner's arms.

"Kate?" A big hand cupped her face as worried eyes searched hers. "Is that you, Kate?" The muscles under her hands relaxed as his arms pulled her closer. "Kate," Nick's ribs shook hers as he dropped his face against her shoulder. "You're back."

It was at that moment that Kate realized neither she or Nick had a shirt on, that her legs were locked around his waist, and that the only thing she worried about was what her body had been doing before Nick had gotten to her skin. "Nick," Kate brushed her lips against his hair as she breathed in his cologne and held him closer. "Nick, what did she do to us?"

"Threatened to kill us both and tried to eat a tech." He answered against the skin of her neck and he hesitated. He wasn't telling the whole truth.

"You know Jonathon will show me the tape if I put my gun in his face, so tell me the truth, Nick." It was weirdly comfortable to lie here with Nick's heartbeat pounding against her ribs, to feel so much of his skin against hers. "I'd rather hear it from you."

He sighed, pressed a kiss to the skin next to her bra strap, and pulled out of her arms. "You don't make it very easy to protect you, Kate."

"I've heard that before, Nick. But what I haven't heard is how we got to be shirtless and locked in a holding cell." She took the hands held out to her and sat up.

"Let's fix the shirtless part first. Then I'll tell you." Her shirt landed in her lap and she slipped into it while watching him do the same. Granted, his shirt was missing a couple of buttons. She'd probably ripped them off about the same time she'd left the nail marks on his chest. Nick slapped a hand on the com. "Jonathon, get down here and bring the laptop."

"Yeah, Nick, Kate. On my way."

Kate waited for him to sit down before claiming his hands like a safety net. "Ok, O'Malley, spill."

"Seems like I'm not food for your body jumper. She said I bury her, not feed her. Then she said I couldn't kill you so she'd just walk you out and find food on her own, even if that meant killing us both. We tricked her into letting me in." He laughed and kissed the back of her hand. "Don't be surprised if one of the lab coats can't look you in the eyes for awhile."

A lot of details sorta floated by, but one stuck in the front. And she couldn't help a breath of relief. "You're not food? So that means I haven't been sucking the life out of you?"

"Not if we can't believe her. And she seemed pretty angry about it."

"What?" Jonathon turned the corner and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Well, Kate could understand. Twelve hours ago she'd have been shocked to find herself and Nick cuddling in a cell. "The succubus said what?"

Kate pressed closer against Nick's side as he answered. "She said I didn't feed her, I buried her in…" Nick paused and took a breath. "Useless emotions."

"Really. It couldn't feed on you… even when you were close and willing?" Jonathon's hands hovered in the air nervously as he stumbled over his words and his feet. "And you were … uh… responsive?"

If he hadn't fought so hard just to say it, Kate would have had to hurt him. "Yes, Jonathon. Nick was responsive enough he should have been a yummy meal. But if anything, contact with him puts me back in control. Any ideas why in your many years of training and research?"

Jonathon stared down at the computer in his arms like the answer was going to magically appear on the screen. His lips moved silently a moment before he looked at the agents in the holding cell. "No," His fingers clacked against the keys. "An available and um responsive man is an all you can eat buffet for succubae." Another moment of typing and staring passed. "Nick, you should be comatose from feeding her by now."

"And yet… I'm still conscious and my touch keeps Kate conscious too. In fact, the more skin, the faster she gets back." Nick's eyes clung to hers for a moment and Kate thought about what it must be like for him. She woke up in the arms of her friend and partner, safe and protected. He had to reach for her when the enemy was inside her. She remembered the tension she'd felt in his every muscle until she'd said his name. And yet he still reached for her, saved her… every time. //My human shield, my partner, Nick.\\

"Nick, I'm so sorry she's doing this to you." She knew it was stupid, overly emotional, and nearly suicidal, but she couldn't help it. Kate was hurting her partner. The succubus was using her to hurt Nick and Kate wouldn't, couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled away from the grip of his hands. "I can't let her do this to you, Nick. I'm so sorry."

She was only feet away and already his dark eyes showed panic and his hands were reaching for her. "Kate," He was on his feet, matching her retreat step for step. "What are you doing, Kate? Come here."

"No, Nick. I can't let her hurt you, not anymore. I can't hurt you." She wanted to run into his arms, but instead she held up a hand like it would stop him from reaching her. //Please, Nick, for once, don't be stubborn.\\

"Us, Kate. Not me, us." Those eyes flashed determination and a grim purpose as he caught her arm and dragged her flush against his chest. One hand roughly cupped her jaw, forcing her to meet angry eyes as the other held her ruthlessly hard against his ribs. "You are my partner and this thing is hurting us. Not just me." Nick O'Malley crushed her closer, muscles all over his body trembling. "If you try to run from me, I will handcuff you to my wrist." His breath heated her lips as he pressed even closer. "You got me, Kate? I will not watch her take you over again. I will not see her in your eyes. I need you, Kate, here with me. Please."

She almost kissed him. It took every ounce of her ragged self-control to keep herself from crossing that tiny distance to press her lips to his. She wanted to taste that need on his lips, wanted to feel him relax into her arms and her kiss, to comfort him and herself by getting closer, by sharing heat and touch.

She couldn't keep herself from reaching for him. Kate wrapped both arms tight around his neck and buried herself into his chest. Her lips almost touching his ear as she helplessly whispered his name. "Nick, my partner, I'm here with you. I'm not running, Nick, I promise. I'm here, Nick. We're together in this."

Under her hands the muscles of his back went from tensioned bridge cable to a human death grip. He could crack her ribs with this hug and she wouldn't care.

Slowly, Nick's arms relaxed and opened around her. There was something in his eyes as he held a hand out for hers. "Come on, Kate, let's get this figured out." The look didn't soften until she willingly took his hand and let him lead her back to their seats on the cot.

It was then she remembered Jonathon standing with his laptop on the other side of the glass. As her head turned, he dropped his eyes to the screen and coughed. "I'll… uh… go research this emotion vs. food thing. Call me if you need … anything." Clutching his computer like a shield, Jonathon turned on a heel and fled.

"You know if he does figure it out we can't kill him later." Kate leaned into Nick's arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

Nick laughed low in his chest and pulled her closer. "Yeah, I know it, Kate. But does geek boy?"

"No, I think we can still threaten him some."

000


	5. Trust me, I've got a plan

Title: Playing for Keeps

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 5: Trust me, I've got a plan…

She wasn't killing him. She wasn't running from him. And she wasn't looking at him with that soulless thing using her face and body.

And best of all, Kate was lying against his chest with their hands intertwined, joking with him. Nick breathed in the scent of her hair and treasured the relaxed feel of his Kate in his arms. He didn't feel any rush to have Jonathon come back and take away her reason to be here in his arms.

Soon Nick would have to figure out how to go back to the times when he didn't touch her, kiss her, or hold her. He would have to keep his hands to himself… somehow. But not yet. Nick brushed his lips against the line of her neck, feeling the vibration of her voice under her skin. "You think they've told Carl yet?"

He adored the little hitch in her voice and the way she turned towards his lips. "No, Kate, he'd be down here offering to be snack food."

"I'd kill him, first."

"So would I, Kate, so would I."

She turned a little further, worried eyes locked on his. "What are we gonna do, Nick?"

His arms tightened on their own, pressing her closer. "Same thing we always do, Kate. Kick some link butt and go out for drinks. No matter what it takes."

Her hand moved to the side of his face, fingers playing along his stubble-edged jaw. "And what about afterward? What happens to us then?" Her eyes dropped to his mouth and her thumb brushed across his lower lip.

Kate was thinking about kissing him. And it was Kate, not the succubus. Leaning in, Nick couldn't help finding her lips with his in a soft, sweet kiss. No tongue, no pressure, just the easy exploration of skin on skin. He pulled back a tiny distance to look into her eyes. "We're partners, Kate. We stay partners. Anything more we figure out along the way."

Her smile melted something in his chest before the equally soft and gentle touch of her lips to his spread the heat throughout his chest. Her fingers ran through his hair as her lips left his. "Partners, Nick, my partner."

Nick tightened his arms around her, breathing a sigh of relief as she hugged him back just as tight. //That's my Kate, that's my girl.\\

At that moment, Jonathon stumbled down the steps still clutching his laptop. "I know why you're not food, Nick." He tried to stop at the door, but almost dropped the computer twice. "It's all based on the succubae diet."

Nick slid a hand to the middle of Kate's back. "Come on, partner, let's see what he's got for us." Hands intertwined, he led her to the glass. "Together."

"Right with you, Nick." She leaned closer for a second, then straightened her back and wrapped attitude around herself like a jacket. "I'm guessing the succubae diet doesn't help you lose those stubborn inches before bikini season."

"Only if it's the one inside you, Kate. Then it's a starvation diet."

Nick was momentarily glad for the glass. He couldn't hit geek boy until they'd waded through the info he had. "Explain faster."

"Well, succubae feed on emotions, but…" Jonathon paused dramatically with one finger raised. "Not all of them. Succubae can't eat everything. Lust, fear, and anger are mother's milk to them."

"So I'm not angry enough for a succubus… what do they need, a nuclear bomb on legs?"

Jonathon raised one hand in the 'aha' gesture. "But were you ever angry at Kate?"

//God, no.\\ "No,"

"And Kate, were you ever afraid of Nick?"

Nick loved the response of her face. "No, never." Her fingers tightened around his.

"Long story short. You guys care about each other too much to be succubus food."

He didn't really want to ask this question, but well… what could he do. "That cuts out fear and anger, but what about lust?"

Kate's arm pressed against his. Apparently she wondered too.

"It's buried under those useless emotions. Succubae can't eat lust if it's mixed up with too much other stuff. Trust, love, loyalty, affection, concern. Anything like that could easily keep a succubus from feeding."

"So that's what's keeping her down. But how do we get her out of me?" Kate raised their joined hands and waved them at the glass. "'Cause as much fun as this is, I can't wear Nick's touch forever. He's not a coat."

"And I'm not letting her go 'til she's body jumper free. I need her safe and not tackling all our male suspects. So … Jonathon… what do we do?"

"Well… there are some stories of wives being saved from possession by their husbands coming home from war, or a stint on the fishing boats, or the like. But… the details of how are… not clear."

"And we're not married, Jonathon, so how does that help us?" Kate's shoulders slumped a little and Nick didn't even try to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her.

"Out of the way, human." Carl pushed Jonathon away from the glass and took his place. "Shows you what computers are worth." A hand disappeared into his pocket and reappeared dangling a heavy gold locket. "I know how to get Kate clean, Nick, but I want your word you won't kill the messenger. Namely me."

"Carl, I'm gonna kill you if you don't tell us, and I'm gonna use a gun." Kate tapped her nails against the glass in an impressive threat. "So spill, little man."

Carl rolled his eyes and shifted his weight. "Sex, Kate. Those husbands saved their wives with sex. If Nick force feeds her a big enough bunch of those useless emotions she can't eat wrapped in some lust, she'll jump outta you and back into this," The locket swung from stubby fingers, glinting in the light. "To get away from all that sappy love, friendship, and concern."

Nick felt the news hit like a baseball bat to the gut. He could do it. He knew he could shove enough love, loyalty, and affection into Kate to send any succubus running for the hills. But he didn't know if he could give her up afterwards. What if by saving her, he lost her?

"There's got to be more than one way to exorcize a succubus." Kate was very still as she said it. But Nick couldn't quite read her voice and she wouldn't let him see her face.

"Well," Carl shifted from foot to foot. And if he didn't like this option, Nick was gonna hate it. "Very well-fed succubae sometimes leave their hosts. But the possessed person often dies in the process."

"No," Nick had heard enough. Catching Kate's arms, he made her look at him. "Don't even think about it, Kate. I told her and I'm telling you: me or no one. I will kill any other man who tries to touch you."

The look on her face started untying knots in his stomach. Her hands resting on his chest helped the feeling along. "Nick, I would never…" She took in a shake breath. "Partners, right, Nick?"

His arms tightened around her, hoping for and feeling guilty about, the direction he thought she was going. "Yes, Kate, partners."

She nodded, biting her lip and curling her arms around his neck. "I can't possibly ask you to—"

"Stop, Kate," Nick helplessly cupped face in both hands. "You don't have to ask. Yes. I'm here for you, however you need me."

He watched her eyes close and met her halfway for a kiss. //That's my Kate.\\ Burying his face into her hair, Nick tried to steady his breathing as Kate put her head on his chest and looked at Carl. "Leave the necklace and go shut off all the cameras, please."

Carl didn't crack a joke or an insult. He just nodded, put the locket by the cell door, and hesitated a second. "Once the succubus is back in the jewelry, don't touch it. We don't wanna go through this whole thing again."

"Thank you, Carl. Don't forget the cameras."

He nodded, grabbed Jonathon by a fistful of lab coat, and headed for the stairs. "Come on, techboy. Let's go."

Holding Kate closer, Nick watched the hall clear and waited for the red lights on the cameras to blink off.

Apparently Kate was waiting too. Still very close, she pushed back enough to see his face. "Nick, I need you to promise me something."

His fingers found their way to the curve of her cheek. She could ask for his heart on a platter and the answer would be the same. "Anything,"

"Promise me we'll still be partners afterward. 'Cause I can't lose you, Nick. We'll find another way."

//Goddammit, I love you, Kate.\\ "You will never lose me, Kate Benson. No matter what." Nick leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, desperate to comfort her and taste her heat. //Kate,\\ He adored the tight grip of her arms and the incredible trust and sweetness of her response. "Come on, darling, let's kick some succubus bitch ass."

She smiled and he loved that smile. "Sounds like a plan, Nick." Kate pulled out of his arms, moving to get the locket and reshut the door.

He was about to make love with Kate Benson, his partner and best friend, right now… Nick couldn't believe it.

000


	6. Are you as nervous as I am?

Title: Playing for Keeps

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 6: Are you as nervous as I am?

Kate felt every nerve in her body ignite in the circle of his arms. Nick held her even closer and she helplessly clung to his shoulders. Nick O'Malley didn't go back on his word. This damn succubus wasn't going to cost her the most important person in her life. //Nick,\\ "Come on, darling, let's kick some succubus bitch ass."

//That's my Nick.\\ "Sounds like a plan, Nick." It was hard to pull out of his arms. But the locket she never wanted to touch again was still outside. It would need to be closer if this ass-kicking plan was to work. Shutting the door, Kate turned back and was stopped cold by the look on Nick's face. Hungry eyes burned up and down her body. Empty hands clenched and opened, reaching for her as she stepped closer. He wanted her. This much heat didn't just appear out of nowhere. Nick O'Malley had thought about her, about this before.

Maybe as much or as often as she had. //Nick,\\ "Come here, Kate."

His voice put a shiver down her back. And she responded, walking over to take his hand. Nick led her to the side of the cot and took the chain from her hands. The locket gleamed against his skin before he opened and set it on the cell floor more than five feet out of arm's length. The whole time his eyes never left her face.

"Are you as nervous as I am, Nick?" Kate smiled at the way his hands shook as they reclaimed hers.

"Hell, yes, Kate. I'm nervous." His smile calmed her reckless nerves more than she'd thought possible. "But I know the answer. Kiss me, Kate."

Kate watched those dark eyes flick to her lips before locking on her eyes. Sliding her hands up his chest, she leaned into strong arms and brushed her lips over his. The kiss started out soft, gentle, almost hesitant. But also sweet and careful. //Nick,\\ Her fingers tangled in his hair as her nerves faded against the taste and care of his kiss. Who could possibly stay nervous when Nick O'Malley was burying every nerve in heat.

His hands pulled her close, tight against his racing heart as he took over the kiss. Now it was deep, desperate and melting her knees out from under her. Until he raised his head. "Nick, please"

A groan on those gorgeous lips dragged her high on her toes. But it wasn't high enough. "Still nervous, Kate?" Low and ragged around the edges, the words were almost breathed against her lips. //Hell, no, Nick.\\

His hand braced the middle of her back, helping her stay high on her toes and close to his lips. She couldn't help a smile. "A little nervous, Nick. Maybe you should kiss me some more."

"Sounds like a plan, Kate." Nick buried a hand in her hair and lifted her into another kiss while her hands fisted in his shirt. More, she needed more, needed Nick closer. Now. Her arms tightened around his shoulders, body pressing harder against his. //Closer, Nick, please.\\ "Kate," //Yes,\\ His hands slid along her thighs, guiding her knees around his waist and her hips against the front of his.

"Yes," He was … deliciously hard and pressed almost where she wanted him most. "Nick…" Her nails clenched in the strong muscles of his shoulders as her body arched all on its own to feel more of him.

He smiled and kissed his way down her throat. When his tongue flicked over her pulse, Kate gave up trying to breathe. Instead, she rocked her hips against his. Why should he be able to breathe? "Kate," She couldn't help a laugh as Nick turned them and pressed her back into the mattress. "Still nervous?" His hips matched the arch and rub of hers as his lips found and nibbled at her collarbone.

"Hmm," His hair rubbed between her fingers and his stubble scratched pleasantly at her skin. But so little skin was available. "Still dressed, too." Since he was already missing a few buttons, why struggle with the rest. "And so are you, Nick. But not for long."

He looked at her with a question in his eyes. The small distance gave her plenty of room to rip open his shirt and slide all ten fingers up his chest. "That's my Kate," His lips claimed hers as together their hands shoved his shirt out of the way and off. While Kate was distracted by his kiss and the bare heat of his skin, Nick worked open each button on her shirt. "Beautiful,"

Now she noticed. Those gorgeous hands sliding along the eager skin of her ribs could pull her out of a coma. And combined with the blazing heat in his eyes, Kate thought she was going to burst into flame right here in his arms. "Nick," Kate clutched at his shoulders, desperate for more of his skin against hers. "Please, more."

"Wait," Nick caught her hands, kissed both palms, and laid them on the pillow above her head. "Something this beautiful deserves more attention." He smiled at her and held her gaze as he lowered his lips to the skin just above her belt. "And I need more of you, sweet Kate."

Breathing… breathing was supposed to be a biological necessity. But right now Kate's body disagreed. It thought that Nick's lips on her skin and his hands on her back were the real necessity. And that she needed more, more skin against her own.

Her hands moved to the smooth, hard strength of his shoulders, digging in at the stroke of his tongue along her waist. Big hands dragged slowly up her ribs, helping her body arch into the exploration of his mouth. But it still wasn't enough.

"Nick, I need…" Crossing her heels behind his hips, Kate dragged him up over her, pressing close against every inch of his chest. "Need more skin, need a kiss…"

"Right here, Kate. Take what you need." Kate dove eagerly into the kiss, drowning in the heat of his skin against her ribs and under her hands. His hands slid to the hooks of her bra. Groaning her approval, she helped him pull the fabric out of the way. "Oh, yes, Kate."

//Yes, Nick, please.\\ He smiled against her lips and wrapped both arms tight around her back. Any tighter and both their ribs would crack.

And she wouldn't care. Nick still wasn't close enough. He might never be close enough.

000

She was fire in his arms, smooth skin, strong muscles, and sharp nails setting him ablaze. Her fingers pulled him closer, or tried to. There was no space between them left to cross. Her breasts crushed against his chest as her lips fed desperately at his. So soft, so beautiful, so close. //Kate,\\

He loved this kiss, loved the press and heat of her in his arms. But Nick needed more. He needed the taste of her skin on his tongue, needed to explore every line and curve of her body with hands and mouth. Squeezing her tighter with a smile, Nick licked a line along her throat. She trembled and he loved it. //More, Kate.\\ Catching her hands, he pulled back enough to smile down at the expanse of skin available. "Gorgeous, Kate. I want to feel you, taste you, touch all of you."

She smiled up at him, fingers sliding gently along the line of his jaw. "Waiting for a written invite?"

//Nope, not waiting, my Kate.\\ He decided to act, not chat about it. Kissing down her throat, Nick filled his hands with her breasts. Soft, satin skin heated his fingers and a heart raced under his lips. //Beautiful,\\ Nick closed his eyes and tried to breath in this moment. Kate was in his arms, her heart pounding with desire against his exploring lips and tongue. Her arms held him close. And her voice… the way she sounded moaning his name.

Kate was going to break him into pieces before they'd even gotten out of their pants. How in the hell was he ever going to let her back out of his arms…"Kate, you are … perfect." Nick finally obeyed the pull of her hands in his hair and pulled the stiff peak of her breast into his mouth. So delicious. //Kate, you're mine.\\

His hands adored the curve of her waist and held her hips still against the cot. "Nick," her voice pleaded and her body fought to move under his, hips trying to rock against his. "Please, Nick, I need…" He looked up the line of her body to see her eyes. "I want to touch you, too." Her hands stroked over his shoulders to trail her nails along his arms. It was like every inch of his skin shivered, trying to be the part in the path of that touch. "Together, remember?"

He adored the faint trembling in her voice and her hands, but Nick couldn't give up the taste and feel of her skin. Not yet. He smiled against her heart before exploring every nerve's affect on her breathing. //That's my Kate, moan my name some more.\\

Nick had no idea how she did it, but that was Kate for you. Strong, beautiful, and unbelievable. He was suddenly on his back with Kate pinning his wrists to the pillows. "Kate,"

"What, Nick, only like it when you're on top?" The subtle, beautiful shift of her hips over his made speaking utterly impossible. The smile on her gorgeous lips made even breathing hard. His body helplessly met and matched the press and arch of hers. "Well, Nick?"

"Top, bottom. Standing, sitting. Hard, soft. Fast, slow. Long as it's you, Kate, touching me, I like it any way you want it. Touch me, my Kate."

Her smile widened, her hands held his for a tender moment before dragging along the length of his arms. He felt every muscle in the path of her hands jerk and tighten. How the hell was he going to lie here burning alive under her hands and not rush to bury her in the same heat?

The look in her eyes was his answer. His Kate loved the control and trust he'd given her. Nick fisted his hands in the pillowcase and arched into her hands. //Yours, Kate. Take what you need.\\

"Nick," her eyes locked on his as her fingers rested over his racing heart. "You don't know how much you mean to me. My partner, my friend. My Nick." He couldn't breathe as his partner, his friend, his Kate leaned down for a long, slow, deep kiss. Nick helplessly wrapped his arms around her tight.

"My Kate, my partner, my friend. I need you. All of you, please." Nick found his fingers desperately fighting her belt for access. He needed her naked and he needed her naked now. Nick leaned up for a desperate breathless kiss as he shoved her pants and underwear down the curve of her hips, 'til they stopped still way too high up. "Kate," He growled against her lips, fingers trying to sneak past the bunched fabric. "Darling,"

"I know," Kate kissed him before reluctantly climbing off the cot and out of his arms. Far too far away. Sitting up, Nick grabbed her by the hips to pull her between his knees. //Gorgeous,\\ Kissing along her waist, he guided the cloth down her legs to pool around her ankles. She was naked in his arms, her fingers sliding warm and gentle through his hair. "Nick,"

On their own, his arms curled around her hips and squeezed tight. He buried his face against her heart and breathed in the sweet scent of her skin. //Kate,\\ Her heartbeat raced against his ear, echoing his own heart rate. And still she wasn't close enough. Raising his head, Nick looked up for the heat of her eyes on his. His hands slid, stroking down her hips and thighs to her knees. "Come here, Kate. I need you closer." She smiled but didn't let his arms pull her down into his lap. Instead, Kate sank to her knees and brushed her lips over his.

"No, Nick, I need you out of those pants first." Her fingers trailed down his chest to his belt. //Damnit, yes, Kate.\\ Wordlessly, Nick caught her face in his hands and pressed a deep, searching kiss on her lips.

She was going to strip him of all control the first instant those gorgeous fingers reached him. And her smile said Kate knew it. His body mindlessly helped her hand peel his pants down and out of the way. "Kate," Nick caught her wrists and dragged her dangerous hands up and around his neck. "Please, darling." With another kiss, he finally managed to pull Kate into his lap, every inch of her skin hot and soft against his own. He couldn't breathe past the wet heat of her need pressed against his erection.

"Nick…my Nick." She was breathless, too, clinging to his shoulders, her body helplessly pressing tighter along his. "Need you… need more."

//Anything for you, Love.\\ Another kiss, then he'd give her everything.

000


	7. Together, remember?

Title: Playing for Keeps

Author: AnitaB

Chapter 7: Together, remember?

He was gorgeous, naked, breathless and reaching for her. Her name fell from his lips and Kate helplessly melted into his kiss and his body. "Please, darling," Those strong arms positioned her perfectly to feel every hard, desperate inch of him against her hungry skin. //Heaven, my Nick…\\ "Need you… need more."

She adored the way his arms held her tight but his kiss. That was really heaven. Kate loved the way Nick kissed her, like he needed her more than air. Like she needed him. She loved the feeling of Nick so close.

She loved Nick. Loved the touch of his hands, the taste of his kiss, the strength of his arms. The sound of his voice. "Kate, I want to touch you." His fingers hesitated, warm and strong, against the inside of her thigh. It was like he didn't want her to breathe. Nodding against his shoulder, Kate shifted higher on her knees and threaded both hands into his hair.

The first touch of his fingertips between her legs threw her head back and his name to her lips. Those fingers slid deep and those lips traced the arching line of her throat. //Nick, please.\\ He was going to shatter her, right here in his arms, with only his hands and lips. And as good as it felt, Kate wanted more. She wanted to make him feel this good. To shatter him. Kate needed more than Nick's fingers inside her. She needed him. "Nick," Forcing her fingers open, Kate slid both hands down his chest to wrap around the steel hard length of his erection. She adored his breathless groan and the sudden, urgent grip of his hands on her waist. "Not me, Nick. Us. Together, remember?"

Kate played exploring fingertips up and down his length watching his face as he fought to breathe and open his eyes. "Kate," Those deep, dark eyes locked to hers and Kate knew that he was as far out of control as she was. And that was beautiful. As beautiful as the fierce grip of his arms pulling her closer. "Us, together. Now, Kate."

His arms and hers tweaked the position until his lips claimed hers and his hands pulled her hips down over his. Hard, smooth, and hot, Nick pressed slow and deep inside her. No one had ever felt this good before, ever. Breathing in the desperate rasp of his groan, Kate deepened this precious kiss and pulled Nick closer against her skin. His hands held her still in his lap, fingers clinging tightly to the curve of her hips. "Nick, I need…" Kate locked her eyes to his and let her body finish the plea, trying to rock over his.

"No, darlin'. Not yet." His arms tightened, pressing his length deeper and stopping the restless movement of her hips. "We only get one first time." He pressed an urgent kiss to her lips, one hand rising to cup her cheek. "And I want to feel you, Kate, as long as I can."

The look in his eyes, the sound of his voice, both put a shiver through her every nerve. This was so much more than just sex. This was enough caring, trust, and loyalty, and maybe even love to choke any succubus. This was her partner and her best friend in her arms, in her body, holding and treasuring her. For as long as she could keep him. "You got me, Nick, I'm here as long as you want me." Threading her fingers through his hair, Kate melted eagerly into his arms and his kiss, willingly resting quietly to feel every inch of Nick against her skin.

His hands slid the length of her back and it took every ounce of her control to stay still at the grip of his fingers at her hips. Every nerve in her body begged for movement, pleaded for more of him. "Please, Nick,"

"I got you, Kate, right here." Those hands tightened, guiding the first rise and fall of her body over his. He groaned against her lips, eyes locked to her face. "Again, darling."

"Yes," Kate shifted her knees against his hips, tightened her hands on his shoulders, and moved above him. //Slow, stay slow… wanna feel…\\ It took every ounce of her self-control to follow the grip of his hands in a long, slow plunge. She could feel … all of him with each arch of her body in his arms. "Nick, you feel… so good. More."

She felt his body shift under hers and suddenly it was more. The new angle of his hips dragged a gasp to her lips and tightened her nails against his back. "That's it, my sweet Kate. Feel me, feel us, right here." His lips caught hers in a deep and breathless kiss, his hands holding her close and tight. //I feel you, Nick, I feel all of you.\\

000

His Kate was … Heaven, perfection. She was everything. No one, ever, had felt so good, so right. Her hair fell like silk against his shoulders as she moved so sweetly and slowly above him. Her nails dug into his back as her hips danced around him, stealing his breath and his reason. Her voice moaning his name made his hands clench. Nick was going to leave bruises on her hips if she said his name like that again.

//You want more, My Kate, I got more for you.\\ Angling those gorgeous hips against his own, Nick searched inside her. Her sudden gasp and the sharp bit of her nails told him he'd found it. "That's it, my sweet Kate. Feel me, feel us. Right here."

Nick simply adored the look on her face as her hips moved a little faster. Pulling her closer, he leaned in to taste that sound on her lips, diving deeper to dance his tongue around and against hers. This was heaven, but he wanted even more. He wanted to be so deep inside her that his sweet Kate wouldn't feel whole without him there. //My Kate, my everything.\\

Her lips were suddenly out of reach and Nick needed them back. His hands clenched against his hips to pull her against his chest. "Kate,"

"I'm not going to break, Nick." Her fingers curved along his jaw and her eyes locked to his. "I want you, my Nick. Don't hold back." He adored the little twist in her smile. "Not from me."

Together they could be anything. Tender or wild. And if his girl wanted wild… then wild she'd get. "Hold on, Kate." An arm tight around her waist held her hips hard against his own as he rolled. Her back barely hit the sheets before Nick kissed her laughter off her lips.

At the next thrust of his hips, she groaned and tightened around him. Every single inch of him felt the ripple and strength of her body holding him closer, harder, tighter. "Oh, yes, Nick."

Just that sound in her voice had him a nerve's edge from losing all control. And Nick wanted nothing more in the world than to see her climax wash over her face, to taste it in her kiss. She was going to reach that peak before him, no matter how incredible she felt around him, under him, clinging to him.

Kissing him. Nick buried a hand in her hair to deepen the kiss as the other helped angled her hips to take him even deeper. Every inch of her gorgeous body arched and clenched around his. Beautifully. His Kate was on the edge, a breath, a thrust, a touch away from shattering in his arms. She was so close to giving him everything he'd ever wanted. This woman's trust and pleasure. Kate warm and caring in his arms, holding him.

He wanted her love, wanted to make her feel his love. Nick wanted, needed all of her, for real and for keeps. Weakly pulling back from her lips, he watched the arch of her neck.

"Kate, my sweet Kate." He watched her eyes close and felt the tension in her grip get tighter with every delicious thrust of their hips. So damn close. Nick put his lips to the arched line of her throat, words spilled out. "I love you, sweet Kate. Always need you."

He felt her nails clench in his back, watched her eyes open and her lips start a word before everything happened all at once. A climax crashed through every inch of Kate's body, dragging a shout of his name from her lips and a strange gold mist from her skin. His remaining working brain cell barely thought. //It's working.\\ Before every single nerve in his body helplessly followed her into that golden rush of heat and pleasure. Nick got lost in the taste, the touch of his Kate. He got buried in the utter rightness, perfection, and unity of this moment with his Kate.

He still couldn't breathe when the need for her taste forced his muscles to work. Shaking fingers slid to her face, turned her chin to get those beautiful lips against his.

Her fingers seemed to work again, releasing her death grip on his shoulders to slide through his hair, deepening this slow, sweet, precious kiss. //My Kate, my sweet Kate.\\

Those beautiful hands pushed just a little and Nick reluctantly pulled away from her lips. She was glowing, hot eyes locked to his. "Nick," Her voice made him want another kiss, to always hear that much heat wrapped around the sound of his name on her lips.

"Right here, Kate. I'm not going anywhere." Not ever if he had anything to say about it. Her soft smile said she might agree.

"'Cause you love me, right?" Her hands kept him from jerking back. Trust his brilliant Kate to hear him even as her every nerve went nuclear in his arms. "That was what you said, right before we shoved her out, wasn't it, Nick?" Her eyes stared up at his with a wealth of heat and the tiniest hint of fear. "You said you love me, right, Nick?"

"Yes, Kate." He dipped his head enough to kiss that fear away. Sweet warmth and need made him tremble in the tight grip of her arms. "I said it, Kate, and I meant every word. I love you, Kate Benson."

He felt her believe him, felt her every nerve melt and shake. He watched her love fill up every inch of her face until there wasn't room left for anything else. But Nick still wanted the words. //Say it, Kate, please.\\ "I love you, Nick." Her face was suddenly in his hands, lips almost touching his as the words kept coming. "And it's not gratitude, Nick, or anything else. It's you, Nick O'Malley. My partner, my Nick. The only man I couldn't scare away."

"And why would I get scared of the only girl to ever keep up with me?" He stole a quick kiss, adoring the sweet response and the sharp bite of her nails. "Take me home, my Kate, my partner, and I'll show you I don't scare off. Even with your whips and chains. Even with that tight, black outfit I know you own but you never wear." He trailed hungry fingertips over her racing heart. "Well, Kate? You gonna let me keep up with you?"

He saw her smile turn just a little wicked before a soft "yes" melting into a passionate kiss. //That's my Kate.\\

000

She was still lost in the breathless, golden haze of this feeling when Nick's fingers caught her chin and led her into a deep, slow, hot kiss. Kate dove into the desperate heat of his lips as aftershocks wracked both their bodies. Heaven. This was heaven. Nick's arms around her, his body over and inside hers, his lips pressing hers, his words echoing inside her head. //You love me, Nick.\\

Kate fisted both her hands in his hair and tried to show him every little bit of the feelings swirling inside her with this kiss. But it still wasn't enough. She had to tell him…pushing just enough to look into his gorgeous brown eyes. "Nick,"

"Right here, Kate. I'm not going anywhere." Gentle fingers cupped her cheek as he smiled down at her. God, he was gorgeous.

Kate found her hands around his jaw. "'Cause you love me, right?" She watched his eyes widen as he jerked, but not in denial. Nick hadn't thought she'd heard him. An act of God couldn't have kept those words from sinking in. "That was what you said, right before we shoved her out, wasn't it, Nick? " His eyes softened, melted even more. But Kate couldn't stop her voice. "You said you love me, right, Nick?" Those eyes glowed down at hers. He cupped her face in his hands to lock their eyes, to show her his heart.

"Yes, Kate," He kissed her, so gentle and so desperate, trembling in her arms. His hands ran through her hair, changing the angle for an even deeper kiss. //Say it, Nick, please say it.\\ "I said it, Kate, and I meant every word. I love you, Kate Benson."

He never said anything he didn't mean and Kate could never disbelieve the heat in his face, the love in his eyes. "I love you, Nick." He cupped her face and she found herself whispering against his lips, words that kept coming until his voice cut in.

"And why would I get scared of the only girl to ever keep up with me?" He interrupted himself with a kiss that tightened nerves all over her body. And then his next words turned that tightening into a whole body shiver. "Take me home, my Kate, my partner, and I'll show you I don't scare off. Even with your whips and chains. Even with that tight, black outfit I know you own but you never wear." Nick was grinning down at her, trailing his fingers over her pounding heart. He was offering her everything she'd ever wanted. A man that both respected her and wanted her. Someone who saw both the breasts and the gun. Someone who could keep up with her. "Well, Kate? You gonna let me keep up with you?"

She saw it, Nick handcuffed to her headboard, those big brown eyes following her gloved fingers over her own body. "Yes," fisting her hands in his hair, Kate dragged his lips to hers and fed on the heat and groan her kiss pulled from him. The sharp drag of her nails down his back made his hips arch against hers. A gasp on her lips encouraged him to do it again. Kate knew they were about three seconds from testing his recovery time and going at round two right here. Weakly pulling away from his lips, Kate put both hands on his chest. "Nick, we should go."

Looking almost pained, Nick nodded against her throat and reluctantly pulled out of her body and her arms. "Yeah, before Carl's personality rises back to the surface and he turns the cameras on."

Kate knew, exactly how he felt. It took every last ounce of her self-control to keep from dragging him back against her skin and locking her legs around his hips. But it must be killing Carl to stay away from the camera controls. Helplessly, Kate stole a quick kiss before she let him all the way out of her arms. "Yeah, but that does mean we both have to get dressed."

Nick sat back on his heels and reached for her hands. His eyes moved along her body to lock on hers. "It'll be a shame to cover you up. But walking naked to the car makes turning off the cameras pointless, huh, Kate?"

She couldn't help a smile of leaning forward for a quick kiss. "Get dressed, you letch, this won't be the last time you see me naked." Kate had a hard time following her own advice when he looked so damn stripped to the skin. Even his hands made her want to pull those clothes away and keep him naked. Kate dragged her eyes off his hands at his zipper and reached for her own clothes. "Yes, getting dressed." Kate didn't dare look up until her shirt was buttoned and her belt was buckled. "Ready, Nick?"

"Almost," His hands caught hers, pressed her fingers to the heat of his chest. "I need a kiss, Kate. One more, before I let you out of my arms."

The liquid heat in his eyes and the racing heart under her hands made her response as necessary as breathing. "Nick," Spreading her fingers wide against his skin, Kate leaned in for a kiss so deep and sweet it made her heart ache. It took all her restraint to pull back and close his shirt. "Come on, Nick, let's go home."

His smile brought one of her own Kate walked out of the cell grinning and holding his hand.

The End (for now anyway).


End file.
